nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rainsplash987
RAINY'S TALK Message Me! Leave Yo Messages Below Here Tee hee. I'm first. HI HI HI YOU GOT OFF CHAT AND I DIDNT SAY BAI. >.< Herro sister. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 21:36, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, my black kitty left... He's GONE. *Firey cries her heart out* I forgot to tell you, he lfet yesterday. Here's a pic. Yeah, Firey. *cries* [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:12, August 22, 2013 (UTC) HEY RAINY! How are ya? What was the reaction after I signed off to go to the pie festival?I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) (flails arms) You may have seen this already, but I'm afraid some problems soon might come into play. Get Ready. Okai 3 2 1 Jason has joined WFW. Keep your head low, in case he stirs up more shit. I'll be with you every step of the way.I saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 03:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Been Busy =( , Lots of other Roleplaying accounts to keep up with! =P *sighs* ,and Yes.....,Yes you are! =) -Angel =) Re: I was just pissed because of being banned unjustly. That's why. The power of the Power Suitresides within. 13:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RAINY!!!!!!!!! I've missed you so much, so get on tomorrow (8/27/13) because it will be my last day for a while. I have WAY too much crap to do all week since school starts Wednesday. I will try to be online during the weekends but I doubt I'll have time. I wanna see you tomorrow!! So get on!!!! <33333333333333 User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 04:16, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya~! Can I delete Stormwatcher, please? Yo, Rainy! :D How're you? Tangle wants to infer that it's about the time for Spiderkit to get promoted to Spiderpaw! Also, can you reply if you've made the space Icepaw and Thunderpaw free yet? Takk~! HAII saw something shiny and it lead me your way... (talk) 21:00, August 27, 2013 (UTC) (meekly raises hand) Hi Rainy. All I can say is CODING IS HARD. Can you tell me the purpose of the nowiki tag? It's on my assignment and I HAVE NO CLUE I ATE THE PURPLE QUAIL (talk) XD YAY http://brightys-test.wikia.com/wiki/Coding_Assignment_2#Last_one_of_the_day.21_.3Cnowiki.3E You can probaly find it here. I'm better than I was yesterday, that's for sure. I ATE THE PURPLE QUAIL (talk) Hai dere Rainy. (hugs) I ATE THE PURPLE QUAIL So Rainy, remember that blog you made, the one to end all blogs? I'm afrad it didn't really work. We still have tons of drama a day, we have thousands of people arguing. It's madness on chat. I haven't been going on lately, but still, all this drama pops in and out. Is there something we can do? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:40, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Don't you freaking dare claim I'm not a genius CAN I HAVE A HUG (cries) (sniffs) I don't think I can finish the coding assignments in time, because I have 2 family outings tomorrow, and Labor day, and everything need sot be done by Tuesday, and I don't think I have enough time, and I feel like I'm dissapointng Robo AND I NEED A HUG (hugs Rainy tightly) Meep (hugs) I hope so. This stuff is hard. Meep Meep You should get on like now :D User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 02:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) UGH!!! I might be on later...? I'll try at least xD I have a few things I have to do though so it could be a while. But we NEED to be on at the same time today! See ya later! :D User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 18:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) UGH!!! I might be on later...? I'll try at least xD I have a few things I have to do though so it could be a while. But we NEED to be on at the same time today! See ya later! :D User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 18:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I LOVE YOU TOO!!! I might be able to get on in a couple hours but idk User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 21:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Il see you tomorrow? XD I never got on today User: Ash622 I miss you all!! Especially my lovely admins!! 04:29, September 2, 2013 (UTC) HI. I forgot to ask you a million things on chat. 1. Which server does WFW use for IRC? 2. Why does the channel of youtube say Jim something? That isn't you is it? 3. I dunno... Your Sista. [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh xD Now what about question one? [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 00:49, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Um, I meant channel :P OH YEAH. WE SAW ASH A FEW DAYS AGO :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 01:21, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Yeah :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:44, September 3, 2013 (UTC) HAI DERE RAINY! (hugs) MEEP MEEP Rainy.....RunningpawXDawnpaw never worked out....so is RaggedXBlue the new cool now? I am Gingercake... Don't eat me 11:16, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Yeah, I'm her friend (and relative), and thanks! I'm Arun~ Can Hazelclaw revert back to her position as deputy please? And since I won't be very active, we can share, like is popular with the meddies? All I really care is that she remains impatient and short-tempered, and a single lady ;) xD Remember to breathe Because it'll take your breath away 00:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) HAI RAINY IRC? Brighty Meep Hi i'm new and i want to role play. what do i do? OHAI Lizard...stuff OHAI RAINY! So i came onto the mlp chat, and Lizard came on! He said that he's blocked the this chat. Do you mind unblocking him? Thanks! Garintina the Devil (talk) 16:28, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Rainy, http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Shadowclaw%27s_Tale is a fanfiction and its against the rules, right? GINGER who<3 you 08:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) *coughcoughwho'scelebrationistoday?coughcough.* GINGER who<3 you 23:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RAINY. Seriosuly. It is TIME for Spiderkit's apprentice ceremony! I've told you 6 times! (forces self not to rage) 08:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Also, can you make Icepaw (the former, not mine) into a warrior and change his page so I can make my Icepaw have the right rank (as of his cat page)? I'll be on Saturday morning my time. 06:36, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I NEED A HUG (hugs) Now finish the ceremonyyyyy Mistybird Talk 22:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) okay so Rainy, I've been getting some good ideas for this wiki. First, I wanted to suggest a spyish network here. It's not like real spying,but its to help maintain order and make sure no drama is here. So here's my plan: 1. Obviously if you approve, I'll make a blog asking for the members, or you could suggest some people, or I ask the people I think will help. 2. I'm thinking since I won't be on chat much, I need someone to be my deputy. Was going to be Spotty02, but now she's a chatmod. I want a person whose not a staff but on a lot. (Not Loud, dun suggest that please) 3. If they report somethinf funny, probably report to me, I want a member of my network to kinda keep track of the troublemaker. Not stalking entirely, but making sure they don't make trouble. Keeping up? xD 4. I kinda want to be the head of this netowrk. I'm fine with you or another admin being the head, but just asking. 5. This is getting long, but I need to finish this. I need to make sure I have trustworthy people helping me. Maybe suggest some ways for me to know? And that's about it. Tell me if you approve or something. Thanks :D [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 04:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay cool! :D I think I'll kinda start, or I'll wait. :D Thanks. You can help anytime though! <3 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Can Lizard be unblocked? please Robinclawshe-cat HAI IRC? ~Brighty Rainy I can't finish the NC picture... I really don't have time, so er... somebody else has to do it... Mistybird Talk 13:16, September 13, 2013 (UTC) I need a hug. Please Brighty Yes. Very much. There is a girl I need to mash a brick into her face. If youre on IRC, or something, please let me know. Brigty YOU :EFT WHEN I SOWED UP STUPID TIME ZONES Bright HAI ARE YOU ON IRC NOW? Brigty Nevermind about the picture thing~ I'll do itMistybird Talk 17:00, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I LUFFLES YOU Are you on IRC? Brighty ARE YOU HERE? I SAW YOU EDIT 9 MINUTES AGO (hugs) Brighty DANKE (hugs) IRC? Brighty Aieee. I haven't seen you on chat forever! <3 I wanna give a report, I wanna talk to you. I wanna see you again! <333333333333 Cya soon I hope. ~Sista Forever [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 02:36, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh really? D: I saw you on chat, but I went on, and you ;eft. D::::: Hope to cya soon! I saw Moon, and I talked to her :D <33333333333333333333333333333 [[User:Cchen3|'I got a call saying I was famous,']][[User talk:Cchen3|'but it was from 911']] 22:30, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Song request Hi, Rainy. :) I made a request at the NightClan Radio thingie, and it's Katy Perry's new single "Roar". Can you play it after the song that's playing? :) [[User:Rhi-Yalo|'Kaiba is best']]''' and so am I ''' 21:07, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Allo dere Rainy! How is my Rainy? Brighty Alright I guess. Attempting not to procrastinate. Ugh. I hate some of my classess so much. Merp Digital Media is so stupid. We have to do a project on the history of google. Like out job application will ever ask us the recite the history of google. Brighty